David Rosenberg
David Rosenberg (1993-2015) was the victim of Into the Wastes (Case #57 of Pacific Bay). Prior to that, he was suspected of two murders previously. Profile David Rosenberg was a 22-year-old entrepreneur who was the founder of the company Drone Zone. He wears a light green collared shirt with a bow tie and two pockets, one of which carries his phone. In his first appearance, it is discovered that David practices yoga, reads comic books, and knows binary. In his second appearance, he has an oil stain on his shirt and it is known that he plays chess. Role in Case(s) Smart Money David was first interrogated by the player and Amy after they discovered a drone he sent to the victim. After unlocking it, the drone started attacking them. Frank came in shortly afterward and destroyed it, then the team left to interrogate David. He replied saying he sent it as a joke, but one too clever for the team to figure out. The team didn't take it the same way since Ernest Turing was found dead the same place where the drone was. He was shocked to hear of Ernest's death, saying that he was his role model. Amy and the player talked to David again after finding a form the victim signed closing down his former company, Drone Zone. He was mad at the victim for wanting to shut Drone Zone down instead of expanding it. David believed that the victim bought his company so he could have access to his drone technology. He sent him that drone, then left to see his yoga instructor to let his anger go. David goes on to say he is already working on his next big thing, which would involve computers and comic books. David was found innocent after the team arrested Per-Sephone for Turing's murder. However, the team continued to investigate Ernest's reason for being so interested in Drone Zone's technology. Amy and the player managed to find a document pertaining to the creation of nanobots. However after sending it to Hannah, it was revealed that it had to do with technology made by Drone Zone. She discovered it was going to be used to create sentient nanobots, and after explaining how they work to Amy, she and the player left to talk to David on this matter. He was surprised that he didn't realize it before because he was focused on his drones. David was ecstatic to hear that he was responsible for creating technology that could be the next big step in scientific progress. Programmed to Kill David was flagged as a suspect again when the team found a faded warning addressed to him from Bob (with the help of Hannah's analysis). He said that the victim was afraid of nanobots and always saw the evil in things. He also questioned why Bob would go to him when Meteor Systems bought out his company alongside his patents. David wasn't surprised to hear of Bob's death, saying that he always tried to stop other people's projects and that he tried to stop the wrong one. David was interrogated again by the player and Frank after finding a magazine cover saying that he wanted to sell nanobots to a dictatorship, specifically the People's Republic of North Freonia. He was shocked to hear the player found out about it, and said that while he came up with the technology, Meteor Systems took all the credit. He figured if he couldn't be famous for their invention, then he could at least make some money by selling them. In the end, David was found to be innocent after the team arrested Aphro-Dyte, but he played a major role in ending the nanobot epidemic. He was able to provide a way to help administer the nanobot cure across the city through the use of a drone he created. Hannah was able to create a fleet of them, however due to the electro-magnetic bomb that was used to defeat Aphro-Dyte, she couldn't program them. The team returned to David for help, and he said the drones could be launched from the Meteor Systems helipad, which runs on solar energy so it wouldn't have been affected. He then thanked the player for helping Innovation Valley. Case Appearances * Smart Money (Case #46 of Pacific Bay) * Programmed to Kill (Case #50 of Pacific Bay) *Into the Wastes (Case #57 of Pacific Bay) Gallery DRosenbergPacificBay.png|David, as he appeared in Smart Money (Case #102, or Case #46 of Pacific Bay). DRosenbergPacificBayC106.png|David, as he appeared in Programmed to Kill (Case #106, or Case #50 of Pacific Bay). Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Victims